


Taking Chances

by godlyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Louis, Fetus, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, blind!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyprincess/pseuds/godlyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a blind boy who's been hiding from the world his whole life. </p><p>Well, that is until he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, and it's basically just a Larry one shot I wrote a while ago.
> 
> Hope you like it! x

When I was born, I couldn’t see anything. Everything was simply black, nothing else. No colours, no shadows, no silhouettes, no nothing. I thought this was completely normal. I didn’t know that there was something wrong. Seeing black was what was natural for me.

When I was three years old, I learned the word “blind”. My mom told me that I was blind, and I had always been. Until that point in life, I had thought that everyone had it this way, but now I knew that it was me there was something wrong with. I was maybe only a three year old boy, but I still understood what that meant. It meant that I was different from others.

When I was six years old, I started school. At least, what I thought was school. My mom woke me up early in late August and then took me down to the living room where she taught me how to write, and how to speak properly. It was kind of weird feeling dots with my fingers on the papers, but I quickly learned it.

When I was nine years old, I found out that school wasn’t really what I thought it was. Apparently school was a place for kids to meet and learn together. I was disappointed, knowing that I didn’t go to a normal school. Then I remembered that it was because I wasn’t normal. I was blind and different.

When I was twelve years old, I had grown up to be a scared and insecure boy. I never became friends with anyone; my mom barely let me out of the house. I don’t know if it was because she was scared of me being picked on or me in general being too stupid to walk around in the real world. I had a walking stick and I knew very well how to walk with it. My mom had taken me out for a few walks earlier, so I knew my way around the neighbourhood.

When I was 15 years old, I had grown into a boy afraid of the world. I was never allowed to go out of the house except when my mom was with me. I didn’t always go outside then neither, because I kept on deterring. The outside world and people became completely unknown to me. All I wanted was a friend and go to school with the other kids, but I couldn’t. I was too afraid, too scared of failing and not being able to pick up the pieces of disappointment after.

\---

It was a beautiful day in late spring. Not that I would know. My mom had simply told me it was warm and sunny, and that summer was on its way of arriving. “Louis, could you take out the trash for me?” I heard her saying, and I quickly made my way to the sink, and felt my way after the bag of trash she had prepared for me to take out. I might be blind, but I still had to do my chores. I grabbed my sunglasses, knowing that I had to protect my eyes from the sun, and walked out into the heat. ALthough I couldn't see the sun and clear sky, I could feel the warmth radiating from the air.

Just as I closed the lid of the trashcan, something pushed into me from the right.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I heard a dark boyish voice say. I turned in the direction I hoped he was, and smiled carefully. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it”, I said softly, and started to turn around to walk back into the house. I felt a hand grab my wrist however, and I felt myself freeze in shock. That wasn’t exactly what I had expected. I heard the boy take a breath before continuing to talk. “No, it’s not fine. At least let me make it up to you. It was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I shook my head lightly and tried to pull my hand out of his grasp. “No, it’s fine. Really, it’s okay.” He still wouldn’t let go of my wrist though, and I felt my anxiety growing. Why couldn’t he just drop it?

“I’m Harry,” he said, his voice soft.  
“Louis”, I replied, and I could feel him shake my hand carefully. Then he dropped it permanently, and I started for the house again. He grabbed my wrist once again though. “Don’t go, I haven’t made it up to you yet,” he said and I shook my head. “I said it was fine, you don’t have to do anything.”

“I know, but I want to.”

\---

It turned out that Harry and I had a lot in common. He managed to get my number from my mom that day, and we quickly became friends. Gaining a friend was more than enough, so he made it up to me in the best way possible. I found out he was quite out-going, funny and friendly, but still caring and kind-hearted. Then it was me, who was timid and insecure. He made me feel like I mattered and he was very encouraging and understanding to everything going on in my life.

\---

“It kind of sucks knowing that I’ll never know what you look like,” I sulked one day he was over. We were sitting on my bed, talking. I heard him chuckle slightly. “Do you want me to describe it to you?” he asked.

I bowed my head shyly. “Actually I-“, I stopped, not knowing if it would be a weird thing to say. I could almost hear him smirking at me. “Do you want to touch my face? 'Cause I’m allowing you to, if that’s what you want.” I felt my cheeks starting to burn, and I nodded. I felt him grab my hands, and putting them on what I assumed was his face.

“Is this awkward for you?” I asked and pulled my hands to myself. He grabbed them again. “No, of course not. I trust you, Teacup”, he said softly, and I giggled at the nickname. He had started calling me that only a week after we started hanging out; after he noticed my love for tea.

He placed my hands back on his face and I started to feel. His nose was sort of big, but still kind of not that big either, and his lips were quite plump. His eyes were closed, but I could feel his long eyelashes resting against his cheekbones. I took his hair into my hands and started to stroke through it. I laughed. “It’s curly.” I heard him chuckle at my statement before taking my hands out of his hair.

“Did you get what you wanted?” I nodded and smiled. He felt handsome.

\---

“What’s your favourite colour?” I asked Harry one day. I heard him ponder for a moment. “Probably blue,” he answered carefully, and I raised an eyebrow. “Care to elucidate?” I asked, and he sighed.

“Your eyes are blue”, he said after a while. I suddenly felt sad, and nodded.

“Too bad they don’t work,” I stated and bowed my head. I then felt arms wrap around me, and I immediately felt safe. He was safe.

\---

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked one day.

I didn’t hesitate before nodding. I heard him take a deep breath. “You’ve told me so many times that you’re sick of being different. I was just thinking, maybe it was possible for you to start going to school with me? You know, next year or something. Before you say no, you should know that they do have special classes for people who are blind and such, and I think it would be a good idea,” he rambled ebulliently. I felt myself freeze. It sounded suddenly very scary to go to school. I didn’t think I would be able to do it. Besides, even if they had these special classes, I didn’t want to be a bother. I shook my head.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can, I know you can!” he encouraged.

I shook my head once again. “I’m too scared, I won’t be able to handle it,” I said, and he took my hand.

“You might be scared, but you’re still one of the bravest people I know. I know you can do it. Take a chance”, he said softly and stroke my hand with his finger. I shook my head again, feeling tears in my eyes.

“I’m not brave. I’m probably the weakest and most scared person in the world. Even a jellyfish has more spine than I do”, I chuckled humourlessly. He laughed.

“Only you could ever say something like that, Teacup,” he said, “but don’t let it stop you. You won’t know how it will go if you never try.” I thought about it for a while. It was a dream of mine to go to a normal school. Maybe it was worth a shot, and I would have Harry right there by my side no matter what. I finally agreed to do it. For the first time in a long time, I was taking a chance.

\---

It turned out that a normal school wasn’t the place for me. It was completely different from being taught by my mom at home, and I just couldn’t seem to handle it the way I wanted. After being home-schooled for 9 years, going to a normal school was too challenging for a blind boy like me. I gave it up, and I felt like such a failure.

At least I had Harry by my side and it felt good to know that. He always followed me to the classes we didn’t have together, and came to get me when it was over. Still, it was too late for me to fit in at a public school. If my mom had let me go to one from the beginning, it probably wouldn’t be this way. I didn’t enjoy it the way I thought I would, but I was glad that I at least got to figure that out instead of not knowing at all.

Harry had wrapped his arms around me when I told him that I couldn’t do it. It was with tears streaming down my cheeks that I told him that it was too hard and different for me. He only kissed my cheek and whispered comforting things in my ear.

“At least you tried, and I am so proud of you for that,” he’d said.

\---

When I was 16 years old, I learned that it was important to take chances and risks in life, no matter how scared you are. I learned that taking chances was something to be proud of and learn of. Even though I failed to go to school, I still learned a whole lot by taking the chance of trying. Failing made me both into a smarter and a braver person. I learned so much about the outside world and the people around me while taking this chance. I maybe failed, but I still gained so many experiences I wouldn’t just forget. I would take them with me for the rest of my life.

When I was 17 years old, I took another chance. I kissed the boy I had been in love with ever since I met him. My heart had been beating so fast when I had felt his face with my hand, finding his lips with the tip of my thumb. He didn’t pull back when I had leaned in. I had actually felt him lean in too, and it was such an amazing feeling knowing that it was mutual.

When I was 16 years old, I had taken a chance and failed. When I was 17 years old, I took a chance again, and this time, I didn’t fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)  
> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
